1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an X-ray diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an examination of an ischemic heart disease in a field of cardiovascular internal medicine, a diagnosis is performed at first by an X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, and when it is diagnosed that a treatment is needed, a treatment is generally performed by using an X-ray diagnosis apparatus. When performing the treatment, strategy of treatment are considered by comparing a myocardium perfusion image created from a CT image taken by the X-ray CT apparatus, and a myocardium perfusion image created from an X-ray projection image taken by the X-ray diagnosis apparatus.
The “myocardium perfusion image” is an image that indicates blood flow dynamics in a myocardium. Such myocardium perfusion image is created by creating a Time Density Curve (TDC) from images that are taken while injecting an iodine contrast agent into a blood vessel, and analyzing the created TDC (for example, see JP-A 2008-136800 (KOKAI)).
However, a myocardium perfusion image of a CT image and a myocardium perfusion image of an X-ray projection image are different images from each other. Moreover, there is a plurality of kinds of index values indicating the blood flow dynamics described above, and substantially different kinds of perfusion images are created depending on the index value. For this reason, there is a problem that it is very difficult for a doctor to compare the respective perfusion images when performing a treatment.
Recently, a myocardium perfusion image can be created also from an image taken by one of various diagnostic imaging apparatuses, such as a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) apparatus, as well as an X-ray CT apparatus or an X-ray diagnosis apparatus. The problem described above arises not only in a case of comparing a myocardium perfusion image of a CT image, but also similarly arises in a case of comparing a myocardium perfusion image of an image taken by one of various diagnostic imaging apparatuses, with a myocardium perfusion image of an X-ray projection image.